


RB: Book Three

by Nugiha



Series: AHS [3]
Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (TV), American Horror Story, Game of Thrones (TV), Ratched (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Halloween, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, complete au with pokemon elements worked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Brooke is a student at Pokemon Tech and is given an important lesson about using Tweeter. Complete AU.
Series: AHS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	RB: Book Three

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pokemon: Red and Blue Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/H&A/GOT/Ratched/ has been changed, everyone from the voluminous cast of the listed fandoms will find their way into this tale, the setting is the Pokemon Universe, everyone featured are age eighteen and over. Based (loosely) off the Pokemon games/anime.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) H&A/GOT/Ratched/10TIHAY(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Brooke is a student at Pokemon Tech and is given an important lesson about using Tweeter. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Brooke Thompson, Wilhelmina Venable, Myrtle Snow, Mildred Ratched, Beverly Hope...Emma Roberts  
> Justin Morgan...James Stewart  
> Romeo Smith...Luke Mitchell  
> Victor Snow...Vladimir Furdik  
> Patrick Verona...Ethan Peck  
> Mr. Gallant...Evan Peters

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago region Jari Kennish. 

Shamouti Island. It was the day before Halloween. At Jari's Dorm in the Pokemon Technical Institute Jari scrolls through Tweeter on his RotomDex. When Justin and Brooke come in. Both are classmates. 

"Hey man what are you doing?" Justin inquired. 

"Isn't it obvious? He's on Tweeter again." Brooke interjected. 

"I was asking Jari not you." Justin huffed. 

"Brooke was right Justin. I am on Tweeter. Some girl just followed me." Jari related. 

"Ooh let me see." Brooke beamed. 

Brooke takes Jari's RotomDex and checks the profile of Jari's new follower. Her name was Myrtle Snow. The picture was of a woman who appeared to be around their age. 

"She's hot. According to her byline she's a Pokemon Tech student too." Brooke gushed. 

"Brooke you're such a stalker." Justin groaned. 

"Shut up Justin." Brooke growled.

Jari takes his RotomDex back from Brooke and reads a new DM from Myrtle.

"She wants to know what Pokemon Tech I go to." Jari told them. 

"That's weird. Dude you aren't telling her are you?" Justin questioned.

"Fuck no. I don't even know who the fuck she is so I'm not giving out that information." Jari scoffed. At the Shooting Range Jari is DMing with Myrtle at the front desk. Ms. Venable and Romeo were checking people in. The two are co-owners. 

"If you're not going to check in then please get out of line." Venable snorted. 

"I was distracted Venable. Sorry." Jari apologized. 

"Don't let it happen again Jari." Venable warned. 

Venable finishes checking Jari in and hands him a pistol and bullets. 

"You can't load it until you get to the firing line. C'mon." Romeo prodded. 

Romeo takes Jari to one of the empty firing lines. 

"You're all set Jari. And please stay focused on the target and not your phone. We can't have you losing a toe." Romeo chided. 

"Don't worry Romeo I will." Jari assured. 

Romeo leaves. 

Jari loads the gun and fires at the target several times. Only to miss the bullseye. Victor reloads his gun at the next stall. Victor is a fellow patron at the shooting range. 

"You are terrible at this Jari." Victor mocked. 

"It's not all about hitting the target Victor. Sometimes it's good to have fun trying." Jari shrugged. 

"There could one day be a situation where you have to use a gun to protect yourself. What then?" Victor inquired. 

"I don't know." Jari mumbled. 

"Alot of the people that come here do so for practice. To learn how to shoot. If you ever want to learn how to really shoot just let me know." Victor said. At the Classrooms Jari and Justin give Halloween candy out to younger students. Professors were helping. In between Jari's DMs from Myrtle.

"Jari Why did you sign us up for this shit?" Justin wondered. 

"It's Halloween dude. Get into the spirit." Jari chirped. 

Jari sends a reply DM to Myrtle. 

"That girl Myrtle. Are you into her?" Justin questioned. 

"No way." Jari replied. 

"You've been Dming her alot though. Even when we're supposed to be studying for that big Pokemon types quiz tomorrow." Justin disclosed. 

"That's tomorrow!?" Jari panicked. 

"Of course it's tomorrow. The Professors told us about this quiz weeks ago. I'm starting to think that this thing with Myrtle might just make you fuck around and get kicked out of Pokemon Tech. If it keeps going like this you are guaranteed to flunk out." Justin cautioned. 

"You're making a bigger deal than it needs to be. Besides Myrtle says she's moving to Shamouti Island and will be starting school with us in a couple of days." Jari said. At the Shooting Range Jari turns in his gun to Romeo who then gives him candy. 

"Happy Halloween Jari." Romeo greeted. 

"Thanks Romeo. I wanted to ask you about something." Jari hesitated. 

"Go ahead." Romeo directed. 

"There's this girl I've been talking to. She said that she's coming to Pokemon Tech tomorrow. But I'm trying to figure out where we should meet." Jari explained. 

"Seriously? This is the reason I don't fuck with Tweeter. Why the hell would you even meet her in the first place?" Romeo gibed. 

"We've been talking alot and I'm starting to trust her." Jari admitted. 

"I wouldn't just invite her to my dorm room. Meet somewhere where you can seen by lots of people." Romeo said. Days Later Jari tries to set up a meeting with Myrtle in the Cafeteria. But Myrtle insisted on being nervous. She wanted to meet somewhere more private. 

At the outside of the Girl's Bathroom Jari waits a couple of minutes until Myrtle shows up. Myrtle seemed older than the profile picture. 

"It's nice to finally connect my dear. You are even cuter than the pictures." Myrtle complimented. 

Jari reaches out his hand which Myrtle rejects. Instead Myrtle pulls him in for a tight hug. 

"It's good to see you too Myrtle. So what pokemon do you have?" Jari wondered. 

"I actually have a Clefairy. Go Clefairy!" Myrtle called. 

Myrtle sends out Clefairy and allows Jari to ogle the pokemon for a few minutes. 

"I have two Vulpix's." Jari revealed. 

Jari sends out the male and female Vulpix. Myrtle pets them. Both lick Myrtle's hand. 

"I've heard things about Pokemon Tech. Are the classes really as hard as everyone says?" Myrtle grinned. 

The duo talk for a few minutes before Myrtle suddenly has to leave. 

Seconds before Patrick appears in the Hallway. 

"Don't tell me you were about to go in there Jari." Patrick snickered. 

"Patrick What are you talking about?" Jari puzzled. 

Jari realizes that he's in front of the girl's bathroom. 

"This ain't what it looks like. I just didn't read the sign." Jari deflected. 

"Relax I just didn't want you going in there and getting slapped by those girls." Patrick said. At the Training Field Jari and Mildred battle with Jari's Vulpix and Mildred's Beedrill. Mr. Gallant was the self appointed referee. Both were fellow students. 

"Beedrill is unable to battle. The match goes to Jari." Gallant declared. 

They return their pokemon. 

"You gave me a good fight. I'll give you that." Mildred noted. 

"Thanks." Jari responded. 

"By the way who's your cheerleader?" Mildred inquired. 

"What cheerleader?" Jari perplexed. 

"I'm confused too. We're the only three here." Gallant disputed. 

"Now you're fucking with me. There was a woman behind you the whole time. I couldn't make her out though. She was watching our battle." Mildred claimed. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Jari worried. 

"Maybe you should see Nurse Misty. And I don't mean just your pokemon." Gallant mocked. 

"Mr. Gallant!" Jari chided. 

"Maybe it was just my imagination." Mildred said. At Jari's Dorm Jari is studying with Justin and Brooke. The trio were interrupted by loud bangs on the door. 

"Are you expecting anyone Jari?" Justin queried. 

"I'm not. You know ever since I flunked that quiz on Pokemon Battling Etiquette. I've been taking my studies more seriously Justin." Jari stated. 

"I'll get rid of them if you want me to." Justin volunteered. 

Justin goes to check the peephole and sees Myrtle is the one whose knocking. 

"Justin you're scaring me. Who is that?" Brooke slurred. 

"It's Myrtle." Justin replied. 

"What the fuck? I never told her where my dorm was." Jari insisted. 

The bangs on the door grow louder and louder. Jari thinks the hinges will come off. 

"Well she's out there and clearly wants to get in." Brooke mused. 

"She could've followed me. She must have followed me." Jari repeated. 

"Jari calm down." Brooke placated.

Jari starts pacing the room until Justin grabs his hand to stop him. 

"There's no need to panic. I'm calling Officer Beverly." Justin said. Later Officer Beverly shows up and arrests Myrtle. At Jari's Dorm the gang open the door and let Officer Beverly in. 

"Jari?" Beverly greeted. 

"That's me Officer Beverly." Jari acknowledged. 

"Can you tell us what happened with Myrtle?" Justin inquired. 

"You don't need to worry about Myrtle anymore. She's been arrested and will be in jail for a long time." Beverly revealed. 

"Did you figure out how she knew where my dorm was?" Jari puzzled. 

"Well for starters Myrtle is not a Pokemon Tech student. None of the students or faculty even know who she is. From what she told us she had been following you back. Ever since that first day you met her because she "liked" you." Beverly spilled. 

"She wasn't even a student? Are you fucking kidding me?" Brooke scoffed. 

"This is my fault. I never should've interacted with her on Tweeter." Jari sighed. 

"You have to be more careful with social media. There are millions more just like Myrtle or worse. Be safe and I will contact you if there's anything I need from you." Beverly reminded. 

Beverly leaves. 

"She's right." Jari agreed. 

"This isn't your fault though Jari. You couldn't have known Myrtle was psychotic." Justin comforted. 

"I think I'm going to take a break from social media for awhile." Jari said. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
